


But I linger on dear

by ShinyRocks



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Karaoke, Manifold stans I’m sorry, Origins SMP, Phil and Tommy are mentioned, Shulker Tubbo, Shy Nihachu, Songfic, Wilbur Soot plays guitar, dont copyright me, mermaid niki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:46:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29388621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinyRocks/pseuds/ShinyRocks
Summary: I speedran this, and I’m obsessed with this SMP. Also this is not a shipfic that’s kinda cringe luvs😫👌 lemme know if you want more,, inspired by the lovely Miss AnnaPantsu’s cover of “Dream A Little Dream Of Me”Wilbur and Niki were living next to each other and decided to start a karaoke session.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	But I linger on dear

It had been a few weeks after the start of the Origins SMP, and Wilbur had built a nice cottage near the river where Niki lived. They had co built it, which also meant Niki had offered advice on the house, and Wilbur had built it. 

The cottage had a few flower gardens, a dock for Wilbur to check and talk to Niki, and a fireplace and chimney. One night, while Wilbur and Niki were talking about mermaids, Wilbur said “Hey, can’t mermaids sing? Can you sing?”

Niki flushed and murmured “Y-yeah, but you would not like to hear it.” Wilbur’s smile brightened “What’dya mean? I’d love to hear you sing!” Niki sunk into the water and inched away.

“C’mon Niki! I wanna hear you sing! Your merely confirming my suspicions!” Niki giggled and slowly inched back. “Are you sure? I’m not good..” Niki said, quietly. Wilbur nodded and said “Hold on wait, I need to get something.” Wilbur skidded across the dock and ran into his house, grabbed his guitar and pick and skidded back out.

He sat back down on the dock and tuned his guitar, Niki watching patiently. “Alright Niki, name a song and I’ll play the tune and you can sing.” Niki brought her finger to her chin and thought for a moment “Dream a little dream of me, Micheal Bublè” 

Wilbur snickered “You mean from the Muppets?” Niki replied “No, not from the Muppets!” “Okay, okay, okay. Let me start.” Wilbur started playing the tune, Niki bobbing her in the water, swishing her feet and humming along. Niki started singing “Stars shining right above you, night breezes seem to whisper I love you.”

Wilbur started singing along “Birds singing in the sycamore tree, Dream a little dream of me.” Niki giggled and their karaoke session was interrupted by Tubbo and Ranboo, who were walking by spawn to visit Tommy and Philza. 

“Hi Niki! Hi Wilbur!” Tubbo gasped “Are you doing karaoke? Can we do it? Please?” Ranboo shook his head behind him and Niki sank below the water down to the river floor. “Sure, come over to dock, we can sing.”

Ranboo teleported over and and Tubbo jumped. Ranboo sat down cautiously and Tubbo sat down next to him, talking about songs and Tommy and Philza’s house.

“Their house was like one of those sustainable vertical farms, but like livable. Philza says it’s because Tommy’s bound to veganism and he likes flying.”

Ranboo responded “Yeah, Tommy can’t eat meat unless he wants to die.” Niki came back up to the surface and said “Can we sing now?” Wilbur nodded and said “What song would you like?” Tubbo said “Oh! oh! The Blitz Parody!” Ranboo snickered.

Wilbur nodded and started the tune. “Getting bored of Walls 2, I should find a new mini game, October 2013, saw the game and thought, oh my god, the fuck is this?” Everyone but Ranboo said fuck.

After the karaoke, Ranboo and Tubbo slept over, and Niki went back to her lagoon and hummed “Dream a Little Dream of Me” while cutting her kelp.

**Author's Note:**

> I really want to do more of Origins SMP so let me know if you want that or Dream SMP.


End file.
